Left Within Darkness
by tadanomarz
Summary: The tragic ending of the seventh horizon has come to a end. However, the young spiteful doll that sang of murderous intent lingers on. Until she is brought to the Phantomhive household. Why is this happening? Sound Horizon Crossover Märchen.
1. Prologue

Left Within Darkness.

By: Silver Flare of Spirit.

Prologue.

* * *

><p>A small screech could be heard throughout the night, along with shouts of pleading.<p>

"_Mär! Please! I beg of you! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone! P-Please!"_

The comedic tragedy had came to a halt, while the small doll collapsed. The spirit that lingered was dragged back into the depths of the well. She cried and cried – reaching out towards the conductor. Her dream of being with him forever and ever – was broken. Her lifeless form, a doll remained still. She wanted to be by his side. It then silenced; a book hit the cobblestone beside the well. It's pages shut close since the wind had done so. The light that shone so brightly above the well disappeared. Leaving a small doll beside the well.

She recalled a distant memory.

" _ufufu! I love you Mär. Let's take revenge, okay?"_

She stifled a giggle towards the man, his eyes allured her. They brightly shone as if they were the moonlight that graced the singer of wrath's window. The gentle strands of hair that covered those eyes were painted by dusk. As if ink spilt onto his once silver hair. She started to laugh.

" _It'll be fun, our pleasure – and we'll take back what was rightfully ours! Ahahah!_"

That memory was a distant one – she knew. The doll's spirit watched from the depths of the well. Tears scattered about through the damp surface at the bottom of the well. She wiped a tear, crying softly to herself. She felt broken and alone. Without him to led her – she felt absolutely helpless. The vengeful soul fell into a deep slumber. As if hands were there, they covered her soul with darkness.

* * *

><p><strong> This story happened to come to mind to me during my finals. I felt as if I had to put it here. This is <em>indeed<em> a crossover fanfiction. Considering that instead of _Kuroshitsuji_ prologue– we have little Elize from the Sound Horizon albums _Ido e Itaru Mori e Itaru Ido _and _Märchen. _It's a quite sad to what happens to the poor girl. /sigh/ Nevertheless, she will be resurfing into the troubled reality. ;u; Umm, just gonna add – you will _not_ be disappointed! My apologies that this chapter is so short. I feel stupid. u but whatever now. You will not be disappointed as I said! **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, whatsoever. Only the plot of the story and any **_**OCs**_** I decide to include are mine. Elize belongs to Sound Horizon, and also REVO. Since he created this spiteful yet tragic dolly. Please Read and Review – I'll enjoy them so much. Teehee. ****C:**


	2. The Doll

Left Within Darkness.

By: Silver Flare of Spirit.

Chapter One: The Doll.

* * *

><p>A few knocks were heard from the Phantomhive's estates double doors. Soon, footsteps could be heard within the manor. Clicking against the shining tile floor in a hurried pace. Light leaked through the darkness of the outside world. A butler, well trimmed looked outside. His red eyes pierced through the darkness.<p>

"I wonder who would come at this time at night? Dear, humans seem to like to come and go as they please. How troublesome."

He looked started to walk outside to see who knocked at the door previously. He came to halt, seeing he almost tripped over something. His eyes moved towards the porch and seeing a doll. With a book within it's hands. Taking a moment to kneel down, he gingerly took the doll into his arms. Bringing it inside so he could take a better at it. After closing and locking the door. He spotted his Lord at the top of the staircase.

"Sebastian, who was that?"

The butler shook his head, holding the doll with the book it's in arms. "My apologizes my lord, I am unsure who has come but-" he suggested the small doll in his arms, " Whoever the person was. They've left this doll with a book within it's arms."

The earl raised a brow, irritated by the fact of being interrupted from his evening tea. Nevertheless, he walked down each step. Slowly and approached his butler, observing the doll in his arms. After the quick look – he turned around on his heel. His face forward. He narrowed his eyes towards where his butler was.

"Bring the doll to my office, I am wishing to observe it. Though – I need to check something in the library out firstly."

"_Her_, to correct you my lord. She is a – female doll is she not?"

The lad gave a small growl towards his butler, he looked over his shoulder. "S-Shut up Sebastian, I k_new_ that." He started up the staircase once more. His boots clanked against the tile floor and slowly got softer and softer with every step took. A look of amusement came onto Sebastian's face, who in return, gave a call of: "Yes, _my lord_."

His pace soon met with Ciel's office. He opened the office 's wooden door and walked inside. Then flicking the light on. He then sat the doll down. The demon gave a frown, something seemed off about the doll. But, what was it? He observed the doll, from the bottom of the skirt up to the doll's porcelain face. He took a step away, taking another look from a different perspective. Taking a look at the doll's hair, ah! That was the problem with it. To be such a beautiful doll and have ragged hair? How disappointing. He expected better. Compared to the doll's exotic dress and face. He just _had_ to tidy it up a bit. Moving out the room, the butler collected a small brush. Then, proceeded towards his master's office once more. Opening the door, the demon's eyes blinked a few times. Beforehand, the doll was placed on his young master's desk. Now it lay on the desk. It seemed as if it had an even tighter grip on the book from last time he checked. Approaching the doll, he started to brush through the strands of hair.

"You aren't what you appearing to be are you?"

Silence.

" You can keep your mouth close, it does not matter. You will be receiving a close eye from myself. "

Silence was the only thing the doll knew. For a moment or two, it looked as if the doll parted it's lips to speak. Yet it was a mere illusion Sebastian gathered. After he finished brushing the doll, he took a step back. Ciel had then entered the room at the time. He received a bow from Sebastian, which he simply ignore. After situating himself at his desk. The dark blue haired boy looked at the doll.

"I wonder who would just simply drop off this doll here." The child commented, observing the doll. The small pendent that kept the black feather secured on top the doll's head made Ciel curious. The chains that were on the skirt of the dress interested the Earl more and more. "What a ridiculous thing to do. She _could_ be worth a lot. She could also make a child happy." A absent look graced the young Earl's face.

Sebastian on the other hand felt himself smirking. In the trade with business, his lord could be quite a greedy boy. It was laughable to the demon, but he kept that to himself. He closely watched the doll, being picked up and observed even more closely. He watched as the young master tried to pry the book out of the doll's delicate fingers. But, to no avail it did not work. He saw the other look towards him.

"Sebastian, I order for you to remove this book from this doll's hands." It seemed almost embarrassing that he, Earl - Ciel Phantomhive could not remove such a easy task. It aggravated him to no end.

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian then moved towards the desk, taking the doll into his arms. Slowly removing the fingers from the edges of the book. One by one, the fingers moved from the edge. Until the doll wasn't holding a thing. He sat the doll down onto the young master's desk and gave the book to Ciel. "Here you are, young master. "

"Thank you. " Which the boy muttered. He took ahold of the book and peered at the corner. He wasn't that familiar with german. After re-reading it a few times. He announced, "The title of this book is called _Das Märchen des Lichts und Dunkels._"

"Young Master, I believe you have pronounced _Das Märchen des Lichts und Dunkels, _incorrectly."

Ciel hated the fact the demon would always point out his countless errors. It irked him so much and it tired the young Earl's patience. Taking a glance outside, he sat up from his chair and pushing it in. He held the book in hand, heading for the doorway. "Sebastian, prepare my evening tea. I will be in the library once again."

The demon gave a nod, "Of course, my lord. "

And with that, Ciel exited the office. Leaving the demon inside there alongside the doll. Sebastian started to leave the room as well, closing the door and flickering off the light.

In the darkness, the soul that was within the doll's body stirred. The spirit looked about – she recalled what had happened. She appeared at some noble's rich estate. But – that _man_. That _butler_. He resembled her dear and precious, _Mär _in a way. She pursed her lips, the doll's body started to operate at a slow pace once more. Her blue eyes looked about the darkness of the room.

It was dark.

Too dark.

"_I don't want to be left alone!"_

Her voice seemed to not be working at the time. Was it because she was silenced when being dragged into the depths of that well, the depths of _hell_? She couldn't figure out what in the world happened to her vocal cords. The doll wandered inside the darkness of the office. She wanted to open the door but – she could not. Much to her dismay, she was too short to reach the handle. Curses of being so bloody short! But to a mere living normal person they could open it with ease. She grumbled to herself, inside her head. _"I need to see that man again! _"

Something mystified the doll's soul about him. His bloodshot red eyes allured her – just as her dear _Mär_ had. It was odd. Was this man actually, her dear? The one who led her through the darkness? She didn't know what to do since she couldn't get out of this room. She then managed to get back onto the desk once more, using the young Earl's desk chair to boast her up. Then she moved onto the edge of the desk where she originally sat. She recalled her dear's last words to her.

"_**It's alright, Elise."**_

Yes. That's right, her name was Elise.

"_**This forest, this well is my...that's right Elise."**_

"_**Our time is already over. " **_

But the thing was, their time _wasn't_ over! But that wasn't so true anymore. She couldn't accept the fact that he – Märchen von Friedhof or rather März von Ludowing was gone. He was gone with that blasted girl, Elisabeth von Wettin! How distasteful it felt on her tongue. Yet, all she wanted to was rest now. She'd try to figure out how to learn more about this man tomorrow morning! It'd would be a simple task right? Well, there was always a chance that the small doll would be wrong. Her blue eyes stared straight at the doorway. Watching as the wretched light poured inside. Did she mention how much she dislike the light?

* * *

><p><strong>And this concludes the first chapter of this story! I hope you enjoyed it as I had enjoyed wrote it. C: um. Pictures of Miss Elise will be located on my profile, if you aren't familiar to her Kuroshitsuji fans! Please do not mind Elise. I will have to guarantee that she is not a <em>mary-sue<em>. Nothing like that. Go and watch_ Ido e Itaru Mori e Itaru Ido_ and _Märchen_ and you'll have a real grasp at her persona. **


End file.
